


Sam can See (podfic)

by vamprav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychic Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: When Sam laid eyes on Gabriel he took one look at the six golden wings and decided against trying to pursue the case that had brought them to town.





	Sam can See (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam can See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652753) by [vamprav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav). 



Mp3 should be: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zRpNDurX8KhOLDU_k3Ui-QvuDwEWpdMi/view?usp=sharing)  



End file.
